


Homophobic

by TheSleeplessWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Homophobia, M/M, This was on my lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Sherlock and John react to homophobia in very different ways.





	Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Гомофобия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655925) by [Fanfiction_Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock)



"You're a couple a nasty fags." 

Sherlock and John simultaneously turned their heads to the voice. It was late at night as they were leaving the local pub. Another long, difficult case had been solved and the two celebrated with a drink. Being the lightweights they were, it only took a few to get the pair giggling and tipsy. 

A disheveled looking man stood outside the pub, cigarette dangled between meaty fingers. "You two shouldn't be out here, in public." Sherlock looked down; he had innocently been holding John's hand. 

On a normal day, Sherlock would most likely have turned his head and continue walking. John may have shouted some choice expletives first and do the same. The long day combined with the alcohol made for a different reaction. He let go of John's hand and took a few slightly wobbly steps closer to the man. John followed, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder for fear he was going to punch him.

"First off, I am not a fag, this is." He said, snatching the cigarette from the other man's hand. Ignoring the urge to inhale the smoke, he stubbed it in a nearby ashtray.

The man grumbled at the loss of his cigarette, pulling out another. "Y'know what I meant. Gay."

"I certainly was ga-gay until you decided to interrupt my evening. Did you mean to use the word homosexual? If s-so, that was an excellent deduction." Sherlock's voice stumbled as his mind run too fast for his mouth to keep up. 

"I don't mind what you do in your house, but keep it in your house. Shouldn't be in public." The man mumbled as the cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth. 

John spoke up. "What, like this?" He then grabbed Sherlock's pale face and kissed him passionately, hand running through his curly hair. The kiss tasted of warmth and cheap beer. "Or like this?" John murmured, hands squeezing Sherlock's arse. He smiled as he heard the man swear and walk away. 

"Glad we got rid of him." John said, reaching up to kiss Sherlock on the cheek. As his body rustled against Sherlock's, John felt a very distinguishable stiffness. 

"Voyeurism, hmm?" John whispered, leaning in close. 

"Exhibitionism is the correct term, and no. You're just a very good kisser." Sherlock smirked, pressing closer to John. 

John smacked Sherlock's arse playfully. "Down, boy. Wait till we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> I had some extra time on my lunch break and wrote this fic in my spare time. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
